


Brushing the Teeth

by ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>of toothbrush usage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brushing the Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.

Obviously, she had just missed him. The dripping toothbrush was proof of that. Never before had she met a guy – or any human being for that matter – that obsessed with oral hygiene. At first, she had found his habit weird; then she had discovered that brushing his teeth wasn’t about cleaning them. It was about the privacy the act provided – hardly anybody dared disturb the commander in his head – and the monotony of the movement which helped him relax. Thus he brushed his teeth whenever he wanted or needed to think or when his emotions were running away with him.

She wondered which it was this time that caused him to make use of the toothbrush in the middle of the day. Too bad she had missed him, or she could have asked and helped him relax in her way – one he had become increasingly fond of ever since she had first introduced him to it. However, it didn’t work if he wanted to think, though, as coherency took a backseat with her method. Yet, she had the feeling that his toothbrush smiled at her occasionally, thankful for the break it got due to her presence in its owner’s life.

= End =


End file.
